


House Hunting (Clexian-Style) ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, Clexmas, Community: clexmas, House Hunting, Humor, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clark and Lex go house hunting, it’s a major project! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Hunting (Clexian-Style) ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 28, 2012  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 1, 2012  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC and Warner Brothers do, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 364  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Written for the 2012 [Spring Fling—Changes!](clexmas.livejournal.com>Clexmas</a>%20<a%20href=). Prompt: _House Hunting (Environmental Changes)._ :)

Clark wanted a simple, homey house with a backyard, some fruit trees, and a babbling brook close to the forest.

Lex wanted a grand mansion or penthouse full of chrome and gadgetry.

Sarah Jean Selkirk sighed as her prize clients bickered in the middle of the luxurious penthouse. Clark shook his head and pouted, which Sarah Jean had to admit was a good look on him. Lex Luthor had good taste in boyfriends, especially with those full lips. Not that he was too shabby himself. 

“Lex, I don’t want to live in an apartment, as nice as this one is. I want to live near the land with greenery and other growing things, not high in the sky with chrome and glass and plastic plants.”

“We’ll get real plants,” Lex cajoled, rubbing Clark’s shoulder.

Clark’s smile made Sarah Jean weak in the knees. He’d always been the sexiest and prettiest guy at Smallville High. She was lucky that Clark had remembered that she was a real estate agent now.

Clark and Lex were cute together but how would they _ever_ find a house? They had very different tastes, and she was afraid that her commission was flying out the window like Superman answering the call of duty. 

“It’s all right, Clark, we’ll find the perfect house.”

Sarah Jean certainly hoped so.

& & & & & &

They looked at houses with moats.

They looked at houses with boats.

They looked at houses with trees.

They looked at houses with bees (buzzing in flowers).

They looked at ranch houses, penthouses, Victorian houses, and castles. 

They looked at houses in the country and houses in the city. 

They looked at houses with dormers and houses with gables (to put a Clark in) and houses with windowboxes and houses with foxes (in the woods).

And Sarah Jean showed them all, morning and night, in dark or bright, and she never did receive a commission, though Lex slipped her a little something for her trouble.

The house they settled on was the Kent farmhouse. With Martha in Washington it was all theirs and Lex even learned how to milk cows in-between billion-dollar business deals.

They found their dream house in their own backyard.


End file.
